Arrepentimiento y una respuesta dada
by Kaori Rin Heartfilia
Summary: Todo por culpa mía, de segarme por el deseo de mi padre, perdí a dos de mis nakamas y a ti, no sabes cómo me odio en este momento. Gruvia-Nalu


**Advertencia:** Fairy Tail pertenece a su creador Hiro Mashima. Fic sin fines de lucro.

 _Arrepentimiento y una respuesta dada_

.

.

.

 **Impotente se sentía un pelinegro mientras veía como la chica que yacía en sus brazos la cual estaba muerta. De sus ojos, grandes lágrimas caían sin parar al recordar que todo fue su culpa.**

 _Flashback…_

Observaba con total odio el libro que tenía en sus manos, había logrado el conseguir el libro de END, sentía una satisfacción, lograría su venganza. De su mano creo una espada de hielo echa con la magia de Devil Slayer, atravesaría el libro para así acabar con la vida del demonio encerrado en el libro.

-Alto Gray no lo hagas – exclamo Natsu al tiempo que caminaba a la dirección del pelinegro. Estaba herido frenar a Zeref lo había dejado sin magia.

-Estás loco Natsu, es la voluntad de mi padre, tengo que hacerlo. Tu no lo entenderías- le recrimino al tiempo que atravesaba el libro

Del libro salió un destello de luz, este fue hacia Natsu el cual callo de rodillas al sentir como era atravesado el libro. De sus cabeza salieron dos cuernos, en sus brazos tatuajes negros habían salido, sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas, grandes garras salieron en sus manos y sus ojos habían cambiado eran completamente rojos. END había sido despertado.

-Imposi…ble tú no puedes ser END- grito Gray al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a su cabeza negando

\- Te lo advertí Gray – le respondió Natsu al tiempo que lo veía directamente sin ninguna expresión

\- No importa si eres Natsu, prometí matar a END- dijo con una voz llena de odio

Gray activando la magia de Devil Slayer corrió hacia END, Natsu solo esquivaba no quería pelear con Gray el solo tenía un objetivo matar a Zeref. Gray arto de no poder darle un ataque uso el Arco de Destrucción del Demonio del Hielo, apunto hacia Natsu y disparo.

La flecha iba en dirección a Natsu antes de que esta lograra acabar con él un cuerpo femenino se interpuso recibiendo el ataque.

-Lucy –murmuro gray al ver como la chica caía.

-LUCE- Natsu corrió hacia ella, la maga de los espíritus celestiales tenía una gran herida en su costado, la observo, Lucy poso suavemente su mano en la mejilla de Natsu mientras le daba un a débil sonrisa

-No llores Natsu… eso no va contigo, tú debes sonreír- le dijo con dificultad al sentir como poco a poco le costaba respirar.

-Tonta porque lo hiciste- le hablo mientras poco a poco lagrimas caían sin poder detenerlas

-No podía dejar que lastimaran a mi nakama, a la persona que amo-

-Tonta yo también te amo mi Luce-

Le dio una última sonrisa y cerro sus ojos había muerto. Natsu la dejo con delicadeza al tiempo que alzaba su mirada hacia Gray, observo como este estaba en shock, camino hacia el al tiempo que sus brazos se encendían con llamas estas de color negro, avanzo a paso lento diviso a lo lejos a Juvia sin medir sus acciones creo una espada echa con el poder demoniaco y atravesó el cuerpo de la maga.

-Gray-sama…- susurro al tiempo que caía al suelo

Gray corrió directamente hacia ella pero había llegado tarde Juvia también había muerto.

-Sabes no te matare- le hablo Natsu mientras cargaba con delicadeza el cuerpo de Lucy – Sufrirás el mismo dolor que yo siento justo en este momento- y sin más desapareció de la vista de Gray.

 _Fin del Flashback…_

 **-Porque tenías que ser tu- abrazo más el cuerpo de Juvia mientras sollozaba – Te iba a decir que si, te iba a corresponder- observo como esta tenía una pequeña sonrisa.**

 **-Quería que supieras que te rechazaba porque no quería perder a alguien otra vez… pero aun así te perdí- le dijo recordando cuando Juvia a pesar de que la rechazaba seguía con el**

 **-Todo por culpa mía, de segarme por el deseo de mi padre, perdí a dos de mis nakamas y a ti, no sabes cómo me odio en este momento-**

 **-No se preocupe Gray-sama- hablo con dificultad sintiendo como poco a poco le costaba respirar- Juvia lo ama mucho, usted salvo Juvia aquel día, le mostro que existe el amor**

 **-Juvia le pide que no este triste- susurro al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos**

 **Gray agarro el cuerpo de una ya fallecida Juvia mientras se dirigía al gremio.**

 **Gray había tomado una mala decisión y había perdido al amor de su vida.**

.

 **.**

 **.**

Nota de la autora: Hey! Hola a todos espero que le haya gustado este one shot va dedicado a una de mis preciadas amigas espero te haya gustado

Es mi primera vez escribiendo este tipo de fics no sean duros conmigo

Comenten si les gusto o si le faltó algo

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia

 _ **Kaori Rin Heartfilia**_


End file.
